It's All You
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: There are two different kinds of Saiyans you wish to meet in your hometown. Almost many of the logical answers you can answer to your Saiyan friend. Simple question, should you get along with either Goku, or Vegeta? One thing, use your imagination!
1. How to Read It's All You

**How to Read It's All You (Introduction/Chapter 1)**

This fanfic story requires you to follow instructions on the bottom of each chapter. Most of the storyline has dialogue.

Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic.

There are two choices to move on such as, **A) Wish _for Goku to come to you._ (Go to chapter 2 to move on.) ** and **B) Wish _for Vegeta to come to you._ (Go to chapter 3 to move on.)** Most of the answers you choose are in bold, italic letter. After that sentence, there is an instruction that will allows you to move to a different chapter instead of going to the next chapter in bold letter and parentheses. If you are lost, go back to the chapter where you lastly read.

Once you move on to another chapter, keep reading the instructions that appeared in bold letters with parentheses.

Good luck, and choose which Saiyan would you like to meet!

 **Go to the next chapter, for now!**


	2. Look Up, There's a Falling Star!

**When you are struggle into two different decisions, we invented dilemmas.**

 **We all have that kind of problems many times! That's why I create this new fanfic that was just in now is a logical story between Goku and Vegeta! You will be played as my OC characters for the entire time!**

 **This story will be updated anytime since it's a fast pace story!**

 **In the end of each chapter, there is instructions if you want to move on to the following chapter.**

 **If there is one chapter that is not updated or shown, check later or refresh this URL or webpage.**

 **I give special thanks to the game, "Lily's Day Off!" Find it in the App Store on your IPhone or Google Play on your Android!**

 **Now for the...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: There are two different kinds of Saiyans you wish to meet in your hometown. Almost many of the logical answers you can answer to your Saiyan friend. Simple question, should you get along with either Goku, or Vegeta? One thing, use your imagination!

Rated: K+

Genres: Friendship, Humor

What Should You Do?

 **Chapter 2: Look Up, There's a Falling Star!**

 **Bedroom**

(You woke up after your first nap around the middle of day.)

(Your mom nagged you to wake up to get ready for the 34th annual spring festival.)

Mom: "Wake up, (your name)."

You: *grumbles*

(Your mom lose tempered to wake you up.)

Mom: "GET UP!"

You: "Okay, okay! I'm awake!"

(You rubbed your eyelids to wake up completely.)

You: "Mom, what's going on?"

(Your mom quickly calmed down.)

Mom: "Were going on the 34 annual spring festival tonight, so get dress."

You: "All right! Will there be any amusement parks there?"

Mom: "You'll probably have the time of your life, honey, don't get too excited."

(You went to the bathroom to change into your casual clothes.)

 **Later...**

(It was late, and the festival is still going on.)

(Suddenly a falling star appeared upon the sky.)

You: "Look, Mom, a falling star!"

(Your mom stared at the sky.)

Mom: "Wow, I think your own wish will come true if you wish carefully."

You: "Is that true, mom?"

Mom: "Certainly, (your name)."

(Your hand sticks together as you closed your eyes.)

You: " _What should I wish for? I better make this one come true!"_

 _ **Should you wish…**_

 **A) Wish _for Goku to come to you._ (Go to chapter 3 to move on.)**

 **B) Wish _for Vegeta to come to you._ (Go to chapter 4 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	3. Goku Arrived

**Chapter 3: Goku Arrived**

You: " _I wish for Goku to come meet me here for a week!"_

(The falling star vanished away.)

 **The next morning...**

(You were stretching outside of your house while you were yawning.)

You: "I sure hope my wish came true. Goku should be here at anytime."

(Someone suddenly appeared right in front of you.)

(It was a Saiyan named Goku.)

(Goku had a funny spiky hairdo, wears his orange combatic gi, blue shirt underneath his gi top, blue belt and wristbands, and deep blue boots.)

(Goku had left hand on his hip, as he stares at you in confusion.)

Goku: "Um, hi?"

(You suddenly stared at Goku while you feel surprised.)

You: " _Oh, my gosh! It's Goku who's coming to my house right in front of me!"_

Goku: "What am I doing here? Do you know who drags me here besides Whis?"

(You ignore Goku and stare at him ecstatically and starts laughing.)

You: " _He's staring at me like he is in his usual attitude, heh-heh…"_

 _(Goku still spokes in confusion.)_

Goku: "Um, are you alright?"

You: " _What should I say?"_

 _ **Should you...**_

 **A) Say _that,"I summoned you here as my wish!"_ (Go to chapter 5 to move on.)**

 **B) _Say, "Whis?"_ (Go to chapter 6 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	4. Vegeta Arrived

**Chapter 4: Vegeta Arrived**

You: _"I wish for Vegeta to come meet me here for a week!"_

(The falling star vanished away.)

 **The next morning…**

(You were stretching outside of your house while you were yawning.)

You: "I sure hope my wish came true. Vegeta should be here at anytime."

(Someone suddenly appeared right in front of you.)

(It was a Saiyan named Vegeta.)

(Vegeta had a spiky long hair that flows all the way up, wears his blue spandex sleeves and pants, white and yellow Saiyan armor that matches his boots, and white Saiyan gloves.)

(Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at you in anger.)

Vegeta: "Grrrrrr…"

(You suddenly stared at Vegeta while you feel surprised.)

You: _"Oh, my gosh! It's Vegeta who's coming to my house right in front of me!"_

Vegeta: "Tell me, kid, what the heck am I doing here?"

(You ignore Vegeta and stare at him ecstatically and starts laughing.)

You: _"He's staring at me like he is in his usual attitude, heh-heh…"_

Vegeta: "Hello? Earth to kid? I'm asking you a question here!"

You: _"What should I say?"_

 **Should you...**

 **A) Say _that, "Vegeta, I was the one who sent you here as my wish!"_ (Go to chapter 7 to move on)**

 **B) Say, _"You should meet my parent, except that my dad is not here."_ (Go to chapter 8 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	5. Silly Thought

**Chapter 5: Silly Thought**

(You starts sighing in relief.)

You: "I summoned you here as my wish."

Goku: "You summoned me here instead of Whis?"

(Goku started laughing hysterically.)

Goku: "Now that's kinda funny! I can image you as Whis! You would be a tiny version of Whis!"

You: "I made a wish upon a star last night, so I can meet you!"

Goku: "You uses Shenlong to get your wish?"

(You spoke in a cheerful voice.)

You: "Come on, Goku, don't be silly! We don't even use the 7 Dragon Balls to summon him here in this world!"

(Goku spread his arms while staring at the sky.)

Goku: "Then how do you explain that?"

You: "Goku, you're in a world without either the 7 Dragon Balls, Shenlong, or the fighters you know."

(Goku started to frantic.)

Goku: "N...no...no...s…s...seven...D...D…Dragon Balls?"

(Goku fainted in anime style.)

(You turn puzzled while staring at Goku.)

(You picked up the stick from a tree to try to poke Goku.)

You: "Goku?"

You: _"Oh, man...look what you've done to Goku…"_

 **(Continue to chapter 9 to move on.)**


	6. Who, Besides Whis Sent Goku Here?

**Chapter 6: Who, Besides Whis Sent Goku Here?**

(You starts sighing as you quickly turn confused.)

You: "Who is Whis?"

Goku: "Whis is the God of Creation. He's the teacher of Beerus, the cat God of Destruction."

(You turns surprised.)

You: _"I watched the Battle of Gods yesterday and now Goku's bringing it up, yes!"_

(Goku starts laughing.)

Goku: "Ahahaha, Beerus is not all that bad, and I'm glad I challenge him!"

You: "You were amazing! I could see you battling Beerus from my house!"

Goku: "You did?"

You: "I had sharp ears."

(Goku starts laughing.)

Goku: "Ahahaha! Your ears aren't that sharp as Piccolo!"

You: "No, that's just an expression, Goku. I mean that can hear your voice!"

(Goku seriously stared at you.)

Goku: "What's your name? I forgot to asked you."

You: "(Your name)."

Goku: "(your name), that's your name? Nice meeting you, (your name)!"

You: "Why don't I show you around my house, Goku?"

Goku: "Sure, why not?"

(Goku follows you to your house.)

 **(Continue to chapter 10 to move on.)**


	7. When Vegeta Blurted Out

**Chapter 7: When Vegeta Blurted Out**

(You starts sighing in relief.)

You: "Vegeta, I was the one who sent you here as my wish!"

(Vegeta paused, and starts laughing.)

Vegeta: "Ha! What kind of person who wishes to sent me to this mudball?"

(You starts losing temper.)

You: "No offense, this is Earth we were living for life!"

Vegeta: "What kind of Earth is this? This is far different from my Earth!"

You: "You're in the 21st century, Vegeta, I know you will…"

(Vegeta starts losing her temper.)

Vegeta: "I'M BLURTING OUT ALREADY!"

You: _"He just did, for sure!"_

You: "*sighs* I'm saying that I know you will…"

Vegeta: "Shut up! I already said that!"

(You starts losing temper.)

You: "The next thing I said, YOU'LL END UP MAKING ME KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT IF YOU WON'T LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!"

(You quickly calmed down.)

You: _"Calm down…Vegeta probably think you annoyed him a bit, but he slid right along the edges…"_

You: "I'm saying that you will be okay staying here with me."

Vegeta: "Like I need to stay at your third class house."

You: "Are you in or out?"

Vegeta: "*sighs* Fine, I'm going in."

(You starts laughing and hugged Vegeta.)

You: _"Good work, me! I knew you can handle Vegeta."_

(Vegeta starts blushing.)

Vegeta: "You can let go of me now."

(You let go of Vegeta as you and Vegeta went inside your house.)

 **(Continue to chapter 11 to move on.)**


	8. Loyalty and Father

**Chapter 8: Loyalty and Father**

(You starts sighing in relief.)

You: "You should meet my parent, except that my dad is not here."

Vegeta: "Where's your father?"

You: "He went to work at the engineer."

Vegeta: "Engineer? My father was the King of all Saiyans, yet he deserves to not live!"

(You sat down on the stair.)

You: "*sighs* I feel sorry for your dad."

Vegeta: "*growls* Saiyans don't take apologies, kid, you got that?"

You: "Um, yes, sir."

Vegeta: "Just call me prince Vegeta."

You: Oh, I'm (your name), by the way!"

(You stand up and grabs Vegeta's hand to shake his hand, but Vegeta slapped your hand.)

You: "Ow! What the heck is that for?"

(Vegeta starts losing temper.)

Vegeta: "I don't want your loyalty polluting mine!"

You: *snickers*

You: _"This is fun making Vegeta mad. It sorta makes me laugh, hehe…"_

Vegeta: "Where in the world are the Dragon Balls here, eh?"

You: "Sorry, Vegeta, there's none of it here."

(Vegeta fainted in anime style.)

(You turn awkwardly while staring at Vegeta.)

(You slapped Vegeta in the face as many times as you can.)

You: "Vegeta?"

You: _"I can't believe you've done this to Vegeta…"_

 **(Continue to chapter 12 to move on.)**


	9. Welcome To My House

**Chapter 9: Welcome to My House**

 **Inside Your House**

(Goku woke up, and first saw you.)

You: "Goku! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

Goku: "Am I back home?"

You: "No. You're at my house, Goku, and you just fainted."

(Goku's stomach rumbled.)

Goku: "I'm so hungry, I bet there is some food here!"

You: "Wait, Goku, before you go, my mom would go buy some groceries!"

Goku: "You want me to stay here at your house, (your name)?"

You: _"Oh, no, if Goku is wandering around the house looking for food while I was gone shopping some food with mom, there won't be any food left! What should I do?"_

 **Should you…**

 **A) _Tell Goku to come with you._ (Go to chapter 13 to move on.)**

 **B) _Tell Goku that you want to stay home with him._ (Go to chapter 14 to move on.** **)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	10. New Visitor

**Chapter 10: New Visitor**

(You bring Goku inside your house.)

(You starts calling out your mom.)

You: "Mom, I brought a friend!"

(Your mom appeared out of the dining room.)

Mom: "Oh, who's this?"

(Goku stares at your mom.)

Goku: "Hi, Mrs. (your last name)! My name is Son Goku!"

Mom: "Goku, so that's your name?"

Goku: "Yes, ma'am!"

You: _"It looks like Goku and my mom are getting along well, even though they just met."_

Mom: "Maybe we should go buy some takeout! You want to go to Jack In the Box or get pizza from Pizza Hut?"

You: _"Come on, (your name), what would you like to go?"_

 **Should you…**

 **A) _Buy pizza?_ (Go to chapter 15 to move on.)**

 **B) _Buy hamburger?_ (Go to chapter 16 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	11. Hail, Prince Vegeta

**Chapter 11: Hail, Prince Vegeta**

(You bring Vegeta inside your house.)

You: "Mom, guess what? I think I made a friend here!"

(You mom appeared out of the bathroom.)

Mom: "Ahahahaha, who's that friend of yours? She looks so cute!"

(Vegeta growled at your mom and spoke in his gruffly voice.)

Vegeta: "First of all, woman, I'm not cute, and I look nothing like a woman!"

Mom: "So, you're a man?"

Vegeta: I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, now bow to me!"

(You starts feeling embarrass.)

You: _"Vegeta, you didn't had to go any further…"_

Mom: "As you wish, Prince Vegeta."

(Your mom awkwardly bow down toward Vegeta.)

Mom: _"This man is up to something…"_

You: _"If Vegeta's going to force mom to be his slaves, what should I do now?"_

 **Should you…**

 **A) _Listen to Vegeta._ (Go to chapter 17 to move on.)**

 **B) _Tell Vegeta that you're not a family of slaves?_ (Go to chapter 18 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter? Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	12. Some Prince Needs a Nap

**Chapter 12: Some Prince Needs a Nap**

(Vegeta woke up, and first saw you.)

Vegeta: "*groans* What happened here?"

You: "Vegeta! I thought you were dead at first!"

Vegeta: "Kid?"

You: "No. You're at my house, Vegeta, and you just fainted."

(Vegeta stare around the house, and lied down on the couch again.)

Vegeta: "Whatever, I'm going to nap now."

(Vegeta closes his eyes again and starts snoring.)

(You stare at the clock behind you. It was 12:00 in the afternoon.)

You: _"It's barely noon!"_ *sighs* _"I guess some prince like Vegeta, needs a nap. I'm still not completely awake, so, should I nap here at the living room with Vegeta?"_

 **Should you…**

 **A) Nap** _ **with Vegeta?**_ **(Go to chapter 19 to move on.)**

 **B) Nap** _ **somewhere else?**_ **(Go to chapter 20 to move on.)**

 **Each answers are in each of the next chapter. Choose one of the answer you choose while you review. There is no right or wrong answer to this logical fanfic. Go back where you last read if you are stuck.**


	13. Come Shop With Me, Goku

**Chapter 13: Come Shop With Me, Goku**

You: "Maybe you should come with us come with us, Goku."

Goku: "While you're going to the grocery store with your mom, can we go to the food court first?"Goku: "While you're going to the grocery store with your mom, can we go to the food court first?"

Mom: "We'll do as you wish, Goku."

(You whispered to Goku.)

You (whispers): "I know you eat many food than any chubby person on Earth."

Goku (whispers): "Yeah, since I'm a Saiyan that was raises by your race!"

Mom: "Well, you two, what are you whispering about?"

(You stare at your mom as your left hand is on the back of your head.)

You: "Goku knows that he likes to eat a lot!"

(Goku quickly cover your mouth.)

Goku (exclaims): "I like to eat many foods! That's what (your name) said."Mom: "We'll do as you wish, Goku."

(You whispered to Goku.)

You (whispers): "I know you eat many food than any chubby person on Earth."

Goku (whispers): "Yeah, since I'm a Saiyan that was raised by your race!"

Mom: "Well, you two, what are you whispering about?"

(You stare at your mom as your left hand is on the back of your head.)

You: "Goku knows that he likes to eat a lot!"

(Goku quickly cover your mouth.)

Goku (exclaims): "I like to eat many foods! That's what (your name) said."

Mom: "We'll take my car."

Goku: "How about flying? It's faster that way."

You: "Goku, that would be scary, what if you dropped us by accident?"

Goku (laughs): "Don't worry, I will hold you tight!"

You (sarcasm): "Goku…"

You: " _I know that he's going to squeeze us to death if he is too friendly…"_

Mom: "Well, maybe we should do Goku's way. He seem to be a trustworthy person who is responsible for us, (your name)."

You (sighs): "Okay, you can fly us to the grocery store."

Goku (laughs): "All right!"

 **(Continue to chapter 21 to move on.)**


	14. The Responsible

**Chapter 14: The Responsible**

You: "I think I'm stay home with Goku."

Goku: "Yeah, sure!"

Mom: "Okay, (your name), I'm going to buy groceries while you take care of the whole house."

(Your mom went out of the house with her keys to the car and her wallet.)

Goku: "Well, what should we do?"

You: "What do you want to do?"

Goku: "My hobbies other than fighting is gardening and harvesting!"

(Goku thinks of an idea.)

Goku: "(your name), do you have a backyard?"

You: "Yes, but we don't use it at all."

Goku: "Does your backyard have plenty of soils?"

You: "I haven't check the backyard recently."

Goku: "So where's your backyard?"

You: "Follow me."

(You lead Goku the way to your backyard.)

 **Continue to chapter 23 to move on.)**


	15. Pizza Takeout

**Chapter 15: Pizza Takeout**

You: "We should order pizza!"

Goku: "...With many toppings!"

Mom: "Well, I guess 2 boxes of pizzas is enough!"

Goku (laughs): "I could eat 2 whole boxes of pizza in just one minute!"

(Your mom starts laughing hysterically.)

Mom: "(your name), is Goku actually joking around?"

You: "Goku's a-"

(Goku quickly closes your mouth.)

Goku (laughs): "Maybe you should keep my secrets to yourself!"

(Goku stares at your mom.)

Goku: "I'm serious! After I ate all of that pizza you brought, I could just exercise!"

Mom: "You should wait for at least 30 minutes after meal before you start exercising!"

Goku: "Okay, sometime I forgot about it, my wife, Chi-Chi from East District 439 tells me that all the time, you're almost just like her, but nicer!"

You (thoughts): " _My mom probably asked you about your wife…"_

 **(Continue to chapter 24 to move on.)**


	16. Tasty Burger

**Chapter 16: Tasty Burger**

You: "How about we go eat some burgers at Jack in the Box?"

Goku: "Yeah, sure!"

(Goku stares at you.)

Goku: "What exactly is Jack in the Box?¨

You: ¨It's a cheeseburger restaurant, and it even had a custom drink machine.¨

Goku: ¨You had a custom drink machine here?¨

You: "Uh-huh. If you don't know what drink you want, then get water."

Goku: "You know, I think Jack in the Box is a good place to eat for such a name!"

You (sighs): " _Whenever Goku tries new things, he's always gets too excited...yes, he's a Saiyan who saves the world since Piccolo, who was raised on Earth, fought him as a kid…"_ …"

 **(Continue to chapter 25 to move on.)**


	17. New Kingdom for the Saiyan Prince

**Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of things to do while I moved into a new house. -AymNaruGeta**

 **Chapter 17: New Kingdom for the Saiyan Prince**

(You kneel down toward Vegeta and bowed down many times.)

You (sarcastic): "Oh, mighty prince Vegeta! Hail prince Vegeta, please treat me for mercy!"

Vegeta (evil chuckles): "That's right, kid, now that your mother bow to me, I'll probably be really generous."

(Your mom stands up.)

Mom (laughs): "Oh! I knew you would be so nice to us!"

Vegeta: "...but, you'll had to listen to me, which mean the both of you."

(You stand up toward Vegeta and glare in low tempered.)

You: "If you want us to listen to you, then why are you here?"

Vegeta: "It's your fault, (your name), not mine. You're the one who brings me here in the first place!"

You: "Well, I wish to meet you because we're living in danger, and we're about to move somewhere!"

Mom: "(your name), can I take over the talking?"

You (sighing): "Okay, mama."

(Your mom stares at Vegeta.)

Mom: "Vegeta, since my husband is at work, you'll be our temporary leader of this house."

Vegeta: "I'll kill your husband, and marry you."

Mom: "Are you joking around?! Don't you have a wife in your world?"

(Vegeta paused as he thinks about his wife, Bulma.)

Vegeta: "Oh, right, I have wife."

Mom: "You can be my friend living here until your ride back home arrives at our house."

(Vegeta spoke in short tempered.)

Vegeta: "Why should I be your friend! That's nasty!"

You (laughing): "Hehehehehehehehe."

(Vegeta glares at you.)

Vegeta: "Shut up! I'm not that funny, you know!"

You: "Sorry, hahaha, I can't help it."

 **(Continue to chapter 26 to move on.)**


	18. Vegeta's Modern Life

**Chapter 18: Vegeta's Modern Life**

You: "Don't treat my mom like a slave! You're in a normal, modern house! We're NOT a family of slaves like your royal home!"

Vegeta: "So you live in this middle class house?"

You (mocking Vegeta's voice, snickering): "Middle class."

Vegeta (shouts): "You mother…! I don't sound like that!"

(You and your mom starts laughing out loud.)

Mom: "Vegeta, I think you should be a comedian someday!"

(Vegeta shouted at your mom in short-tempered.)

Vegeta (glaring at your mom): "Why should I be a comedian? I just had a short temper sometimes anyone thinks something crazy about me!"

(You starts laughing hysterically.)

You: "Good one, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "What the heck are you laughing at me?"

You: "Sorry, haha! I'm sorry, your explaination says it all!"

(Vegeta's fist was pumped.)

Vegeta (growls): "Why, you…"

(Your mom protected you.)

Mom: "Wait! Don't hit my child!"

Vegeta: "Explain why, then I'll stop."

Mom: "If you play rough on my (your name), you will get out of our house this instant!"

(Vegeta turned away from your mom as he crossed his arms over his chest.)

Vegeta: "Then, good! I don't want to live in your house!"

(Your mom spokes in a worried voice.)

Mom: "Don't go! I really want you to help (your name) to do chores."

(Vegeta paused, and imagine him and you do the chores.)

 **Vegeta's Imagination**

 _(Vegeta suddenly tripped due to dropping some of the laundry as you starts laughing at him.)_

 **Reality (Your house)**

You: "We really want a hand from you!"

(You whispered to Vegeta's ear.)

You: "Besides, I wish you here. You better keep it a secret, and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Vegeta (whispering): "Fine, I won't have to kill you."

Mom: "Okay, then, should we start the laundry?"

You: "Yeah! All right! We'll get the job done with Vegeta's help!"

(Vegeta starts sweating as he sighs deeply.)

Vegeta: " _Is it just me, or they had a brain to read my imagination?"_

 **(Continue to chapter 27 to move on.)**


End file.
